It's a Regular Life
by Park Ryder
Summary: When Mordecai get a visit form his guardian angel he see what life would be like if he was never born
1. The Agurement

Today was just an average day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were playing croquet but for an odd reason, Rigby won the game even though he sucks at it.

Rigby- "(cheering) Ha! In your face, Losercai!"

Mordecai - "Wait a minute!"

The blue bird picked up a red 9 ball. He wiped it which revealed that the ball was actually a rock.

Mordecai - "Rigby you cheater!"

Rigby-"What?"

Mordecai - "You painted a fake ball!'

Rigby -"So?"

Mordecai - "That's cheating!"

Rigby - "Who cares? The most important thing is that I won and you lose, so in your face!"

Mordecai - "I can't believe you man! Why do you always want to win at everything?"

Rigby - "Because I'm sick of you always winning!"

Mordecai - "You know winning isn't everything."

Rigby - "Yeah but I always lose! So I wanna be a winner, not a loser!"

Mordecai - "Well you act like one!"

Rigby - "STOP TALKINNNG!"

Mordecai - "You know dude not only you cheat, you always ruin everything too!"

Rigby - "What? Name one time."

Mordecai - "How about Benson's special hot dogs for the park annual BBQ? Those were ruined!"

Rigby - "That was by mistake, and at least I fixed it."

Mordecai - "Or what about the time when we went on a double date with Margaret and Eileen and you ruined my chances with Margaret with those stupid solids?'

Rigby - "(chuckles) But that was kind of funny."

Mordecai - "You see? You don't care about anybody but yourself! All you like to do is cheating, ruin everything, and embarrass me!"

Rigby - "I do not!"

Mordecai - "Besides every time you ruin something, Benson always blame it on me."

Rigby - "That's because you do it too."

Mordecai - "That's because I always tried to stop you but wouldn't listen to me!"

Then Rigby started to get mad and said to Mordecai:

Rigby - "You know what? I don't need this, I'm going back to the house!"

Mordecai - "Fine!"

Rigby angrily walked back to the house while Mordecai was also mad. He was holding a croquet mallet.

Mordecai - "Stupid Rigby, I don't even know why I was friends with him."

Then he threw the croquet mallet high in the air.

Mordecai - "Sometimes I wish I wasn't Rigby's friend…..or maybe I wish I was never born. I also wish that…"

Then the croquet mallet came back and it landed on Mordecai's head very hard.

Mordecai - "I also wish I don't do stupid stuff like this."

Then Mordecai went unconscious and fell to the floor.

That the end of my chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Mordecai's Guardian Angel

Mordecai was still unconscious when the mallet hit but then he felt like someone was shaking him.

"_Dude…Dude wake up."_

Then Mordecai eyes began to open and saw that he was lying down on some clouds and saw a desk with drawers, cabinets and a typewriter. Then he sat up and saw another him but he was wearing a white gown, had white angel wings on the back, a halo above his head and brown sandals.

Angel - "What's up man?"

Mordecai - "Huh? Where am I and who are you?"

Angel - "I'm your guardian angel. And welcome to heaven."

Mordecai - "Holy crap! Am I'm dead?"

Angel - "Nah dude you're just having a near death experience."

Mordecai - "Oh so when am I'm going to die?"

Angel - "When you're like 98."

Mordecai - "Wow. So why you brought here dude?"

Angel - "Because I heard that you said you wish you were never born."

Mordecai - "Well that because I mad at Rigby for cheating."

Angel - "Well I know Rigby can be annoying and act like a big baby but he's your best friend man, he's life wont be the same without you. In fact, the world won't be the same without you."

Mordecai - "I don't know man sometimes I think I'm annoying to some people and that's another reason why I think people will be better without me."

Angel - "I understand man and come on."

Mordecai - "Where are we going?"

Angel - "I'm going to show you something."

He snaps his fingers and then they transport to another world.

Mordecai - "Huh? Were we man?"

Angel - "Were at the memories that the nice things Rigby had to you in your life. Oh and they are shadows so they can't hear you or see you."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Then he saw a seven year version of him asleep on a couch and a seven year old version of Rigby next to him playing video games.

Mordecai - "Wait I remember this. That's the time I broke my arm when I fell off my bike."

Angel - "Exactly. Now watch what Rigby did when you were asleep."

Mordecai saw the 7 year old Rigby uncovering the blanket on the 7 year old Mordecai and opening his sling and put his broken arm on his lap and wrote on it and it back.

Angel - "You see while you were asleep Rigby wrote that he hope your arm felt better."

Mordecai - "I guess I never seen it before."

Angel - "Come on I wanna show you something else."

He snaps his fingers again and then they were at the memory of the meat locker and they saw Mordecai unconscious and Rigby sad.

Mordecai - "Where are we now dude?"

Angel - "Where at the memories of the meat locker when Rigby tried to find more hot dogs for the annual park BQQ.

Mordecai - "Oh yeah. I yelled at him because he made everything worse and he couldn't fix anything."

Angel - "Yeah and you passed out from the cold."

Mordecai - "Well it's really my fault dude. I just can't stay in really cold places that long or I'll pass out and get sick."

Angel - "I know. Anyway when you were unconscious Rigby drag your body to find more hot dogs and he didn't abandon you and he tried to keep you a little warm by holding your body."

Mordecai - "So that why I woke up instead of dying."

Angel - "Yeah he save you from those psycho hot dogs."

Then he poof them when the destroyer of the world came out.

Mordecai - "Whoa this is when Rigby unleash the destroyer of the worlds.'

Angel - Yeah and you ran back to get the extra chairs and the destroy of worlds nearly killed you but Rigby save you by button mashing."

Mordecai - "Oh I guess he did huh?"

Angel - "Yep come on I'm taking you back to my office again."

Then he snaps his fingers and they were at that office again.

Angel - "So you see all those nice things Rigby did for you in your life?'

Mordecai - "Yeah I never realized he really does care for me and I never appreciated it are you going to take me back home now right?"

Angel - "Not exactly Mordecai."

Mordecai - "What did you mean dude?

Angel - "Since I show you what the nice things Rigby done for you, now I'm going to show your friends life be like without you."

Mordecai - "Oh ok I bet it won't be that bad."

Angel - "Not exactly."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Angel - "What I'm about to show you it not going to be pretty."

Then he snaps his fingers and went to another world.'

That the end of the chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	3. Alex's life without Mordecai

When the angel Mordecai snaps his fingers they went to another world where it was night time and everything was run down and destroyed.

Mordecai - "Dude where are we?"

Angel - "Where in the world if you were never born and this would happen."

Mordecai - "Wow." He looks around the place and it was night time and everybody was running around and acting crazy. They were also destroying some things and they also stole every place and some people.

Mordecai - "Oh my god!"

Angel - "Yep pretty rough isn't dude."

Mordecai - "I thought everything would be the same if I wasn't born."

Angel - "Well you thought wrong Mordy."

Mordecai - "I don't get it man why is it like this?"

Angel - "Cause without you around there no one telling people what right or wrong plus it's nighttime everyday in this world."

Mordecai - "Whoa. I wonder how my friends are doing without me."

Angel - "Well I'm gonna show something dude."

The he took Mordecai's wrist and flew him to the bushes and there was a building and there was Alex in a white dress with yellow sunflowers deigns and high heels she looks sad, tired, cold, and hungry.

She was mess up and dirty one side of her hair had a ponytail and the other side didn't. She was in the bushes because she was looking for food.

The building was a little mess up and some boards were building on the house and there were lots of unicorns throwing a party.

The Unicorns - "Bro! bro! bro! Bro!

Mordecai - "The unicorns? I thought they were dead."

Angel - "Well in this world they aren't."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Then he turns around and saw something move in the bushes.

Mordecai - "Huh?"

Then he looks closer and saw it was the sad hungry Alex looking for some food.

Mordecai - "What's Alex doing here why isn't she skateboarding?"

Angel - "The unicorns took her skateboards."

Mordecai - "Well what about her roller skates?"

Angel - "They also took that too and her house that she use to live in."

Mordecai - "But how come she is wearing a dress?"

Angel - "Because the unicorns even took her clothes so the only thing she had to wear was the dress her dad always send her."

Mordecai - "But how?"

Angel - "Well one day Alex minding her own business and then she met the unicorns and then they took everything from her just like that."

Mordecai - "But Alex always beat them up when they tried to steal something from her."

Angel - "Yeah but since you were never born she didn't had the guts to do it and they were too strong for her so they took all of her things."

Then they saw and heard Alex begging for food and the unicorns laugh and said to her:

One of the unicorns - "No way bro we don't listen to girly girls like you now get lost!'

Then they throw food and unicorn slump at her but instead running just walk away slowly while things were things and she went outside and sat on the ground and she started to cry.

Mordecai - "I don't get it Alex never let people pick and get away with it."

Angel - "The only reason she's so brave is because she got friends like you and Rigby to back her up.'

Mordecai - "What? But I didn't know here when she was young."

Angel - "It doesn't really matter dude with people like you and Rigby Alex have the guts to stand up to bullies like the unicorn without you Rigby would have never met her and she would just be a lonely girl who let people pick on her."

Then Mordecai saw Alex crying and looking miserable and he also looked sad.

Mordecai - "Wow. I never realize how much Alex needs me in her life.'

Angel - "Well she the only person in the world that's need you."

Mordecai - "Wait there still more?"

Angel - "Yep. Come on."

He grab Mordecai's wrist again and they flew across the horrible town to show him how important he is.

That the end of my chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. Margaret's Life without Mordecai

Then they flew across town and they saw the coffee shop a little run down but it still looks the same.

Mordecai - "What are we doing at the coffee shop Angel?"

Angel - "I want you to take a look."

Mordecai look threw the window and saw Margaret bored and everything was dirty and some had dust and spider webs.

Mordecai - "What the where are all the workers and why is it so disgusting?"

Angel - "There not here."

Mordecai - "Huh?"

Angel - "They didn't work because there not good enough and this was the only job Margaret can get because they other jobs wouldn't expect her."

Mordecai - "Wow. How come she looks bored dude?"

Angel - "Because no one don't really go to the coffee shop and it so filthy because Margaret don't see what the point of cleaning up the place if people barley comes."

Mordecai - "Oh my god that's terrible."

Angel - "It's get worse dude."

Mordecai - "What do you mean?"

Angel - "Look."

Then a tough human with a leather jacket wearing a black bandana and sunglasses walk in. His name was Ricky.

Ricky - "Hey babe."

Margaret - "Oh uh hey Ricky."

Then they kiss on the lips and the angel saw Mordecai crying.

Angel - "Dude are you crying?"

Mordecai - "No"

Angel - "You are crying because they kiss in front of you right.'

Mordecai - "Yes."

Then after a while he stops crying.

Ricky - "There's people beating up another guy let's go."

Margaret - "I don't know Ricky I'm kind of busy and I hate fighting and…"

Then Ricky punches a hole in the wall which had scared.

Ricky - "I SAID COME WITH ME!"

Margaret (frighten) - "Ok! Ok!"

Ricky - "Good. Now go change into those clothes I gave you."

Margaret - "But I don't like wearing them."

Ricky - "I SAID WEAR IT!"

Margaret - "Ok!" then she ran to the other room to change her clothes.

Mordecai - "What a jerk! I can't believe Margaret is going out with that going out with that guy."

Angel - "Not really.'

Mordecai - "What?"

Angel - "He force her to be his girlfriend."

Mordecai - "But why?

Angel - "Because she didn't really have a choice all the boys didn't want to be her boyfriend cause she wasn't that mean. So Ricky force her so he can teach her."

Mordecai - "Cant Margaret just break with guy? I mean she always break with her boyfriends if they are jerky or weird."

Angel - "According to this if you were never born, Margaret have to date this guy."

Mordecai - "And what if she didn't date that jerk?

Angel - "Then he would send her to jail because he dad is a cop."

Mordecai - "Oh my go that's horrible!"

Angel - "That's why she is dating that jerk."

Mordecai - "I know but me never born that's me I would have never date her or even make my first moves on her!"

Angel - "Oh yeah that two."

Angel (whispering to himself) - "Thank god I'm dating her guardian angel and he not dating the real her yet."

Mordecai - "What did you say dude?"

Angel - "Huh? Nothing."

Mordecai look at the window and saw Margaret in a punk clothes outfit.

Ricky - "Your ready babe?"

Margaret - "Uh huh."

Then they both left the coffee shop and Mordecai was staring at her.

Mordecai - "Even though Margaret is miserable without me she still look hot in those clothes."

Angel - "Uh dude?'

Mordecai - "Yeah man?"

Angel - "Let's go."

Mordecai - "Where are we going now?"

Angel - "We going to see how Alina doing without you."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

Then he grab Mordecai's wrist again and they flew away to find Alina to see how she is doing with Mordecai.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	5. Alina's life without Mordecai

So far while flying across the terrible town Mordecai was kind of sad of how's Alex and Margaret life would be like if he was never born. Now he is going to see how his other friend Alina life without him.

Angel - "You ok Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine are we there yet?"

Angel - "Yep we are here now."

They stop and they saw a big house that look a little run down but inside the house there was a man and a woman laughing and they were also watching something on a big screen TV.

Mordecai - "What the? I know those two. That's Alina's Uncle Phil and I thought her aunt Mary was dead."

Angel - "Well in this world she's not."

Mordecai - "But where her dad?"

Angel - "He's dead dude."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Then Mordecai look more into the window and saw all of the fancy stuff they have. The angel looks at Mordecai and said to him:

Angel - "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something else man.

Mordecai - "What is it dude?"

Angel - "I forgot to tell that without you around Alina's cousin Victoria still lives with her parents with plus her daughter Brooke plus another thing is that her uncle made so much money buy that working and in Alina's dad will he get money not Alina.

Mordecai - "But wait she told me that if her dad dies she will get all of his money.'

Angel - "Yeah but since you don't exist her uncle change the will saying that he will get the money and not her."

Mordecai - "Oh but where's Alina?"

Mary - "Phil honey would you call the maid I'm starting to get hungry."

Phil - "Sure thing honey (in a loud voice) MAID! GET OVER HERE!"

Angel - "Here she comes now dude look."

Mordecai Look inside and saw Alina in a maid outfit and she had a cheerful look on her face.

Alina - "Hi Uncle Phil! You need anything?"

Phil - "Yeah maid Mary and I are hungry how about you make us some sandwiches?"

Alina - "Ok!"

Mary - "And after that you can wash some clothes and clean the kitchen."

Phil - "And you can mow the lawn and give us back massages maid."

Alina - "Ok! And my name is Alina Uncle Phil."

Phil - "Well I can call you whatever you want and I CALL YOU MAID WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MAID!"

Alina (frighten) - "Yes sir…"

Phil - "Good and go make us those sandwiches."

Mary - "But first change your clothes into the new one we got you."

Alina - "Ok."

Then she went upstairs to her room.

Mordecai - "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

Angel - "Well believe cause if you were never born Alina would still live with her uncle and he would treat her like a slave girl."

Angel - "It's get worse pal."

Then he grabs Mordecai by his wrist and they flew to the upstairs window and saw Alina in to her room. The only thing in her room was a lamp, a dresser, a closet, a mattress with a pillow, with a blanket, desk and chair which have her books and dairy.

When Alina close the door she broke down into tears and she said:

Alina (while crying) - I hate my life!"

Mordecai - "I don't get it angel why can't Alina just move out?"

Angel - "Because her choice was that she could live out on the street by herself or live with her uncle and be treated like a slave girl."

Mordecai - "And she chose that?"

Angel - "Yep. She didn't want to be in the street and be cold, tired, and hungry looking for trash."

Mordecai - "But why does she acts so cheerful?"

Angel - "Because her uncle said if she not happy here he can kick her out. So she acts like she is happy here."

Phil - MAID ARE DONE CHANGING WERE HUNGRY!"

Alina - "Uh yeah Uncle Phil I'm almost done!"

Then she quickly change to her clothes with was another maid outfit and she quickly ran back downstairs.

Mordecai - "But that the same maid outfit she wears!"

Angel - "Well since her uncle is so stinkin rich he's too cheap to buy her some different clothes so the only he would buy her is the maid outfit."

Mordecai - "Aw man this bad place dude really bad."

Angel - "I know dude."

Then they started to fly somewhere else.

Mordecai - "Wait man where are we going?"

Angel - "To see one more person on how the person life is without you."

Mordecai - "One more person? What do you mean…?"

Then Mordecai's eyes widen a little and realize what the angel was talking about it was that person was who was very close to him like a brother. That person who he would do anything for, that person he can never ever live without in his life.

And that person was…..Rigby.

That the end of my story I hope you guys like it bye!

P.S I hope you like it IceCat you rock!


	6. Rigby's life without Mordecai

Mordecai and his guardian angel flew on the across the bad town for a few minutes to see how's Rigby is doing without him.

They finally landed on an old run down place and they saw a wanted paper on a pole next to the house and picture was Rigby.

Mordecai - "What the?"

He was confused he didn't know why Rigby was on a wanted picture he would never be breaking the law. Before he can ask the angel a question the angel interrupted him and said:

Angel - "You're gonna ask me why Rigby is on that picture right?'

Mordecai - "How did you know dude?"

Angel - "I know everything about you. I'm your guardian angel remember?'

Mordecai - "Oh yeah."

Angel - 'Anyway the reason Rigby is on that list is because that without you he will turn into a criminal."

Mordecai - "But why?"

Angel - "Cause without you, you can't tell him what is right or wrong."

Mordecai - "Wow. And he has to leave in this dump?"

Angel - "yep that the only place he has to live because that only place he can live since that he is a bad guy now."

Mordecai - "Man that's terrible."

Angel - "Yep and Rigby not happy dude."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Angel - "Take a look at the window dude."

Mordecai look threw the window and saw Rigby on the couch with a lot of money and wearing the robbers clothes (from the Halloween episode) and he was playing video games that he stole and he keep on winning the game.

In the house that Rigby had to live there were posters of some things like a band or a basketball, an old couch that had a few holes in it.

Also there was a bag that sad a dollar sign on it and there a lot of golden coins and jewelry on the side of the room.

So far Mordecai look at Rigby he keep on wondering why Rigby is a robber know beside the fact that without him he can't tell him what's wrong or right.

Then Mordecai look threw the window some more and saw Rigby then Mordecai had saw tears coming out of Rigby's eyes.

Rigby - "I hate my life. I wish I had a friend."

Then Mordecai look a little sad and confuse and he ask his guardian angel:

Mordecai - "I don't get it dude, why do Rigby look so miserable?"

Angel - "Because if you where never born he wouldn't have any friends.'

Mordecai - "What? But Rigby told me that he was good at making friends."

Angel - "Yeah but you see if you were never born he wouldn't have the guts to make new friends."

Mordecai - "Oh. But I never realized how Rigby was good at video games in this world usually he sucks at them I just don't get why does he look bored if he always win."

Angel - "Cause without you around he have no one to brag about him always winning or stuff like that."

Mordecai - Look angel I know he's a robber but what's the main reason why he is a robber?"

Angel - "Is because that people wouldn't want to be his friend cause how weird he and how he act all whiny and stuff. So in revenge he steal all of there stuff."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Angel - "Another reason why he don't make a lot because you're not around."

Mordecai - "Why me?'

Angel - "Because you're his best friend dude. Since you and he got a lot of things in common you're the one that help him make some friends."

Mordecai - "Really? Wow."

Then look at the window and saw Rigby grab his bag and went outside to rob more people and Mordecai had a sad look on his face.

Angel - "Come on dude."

Mordecai - "Huh? Where are we going now dude?"

Angel - "Back to heaven man."

He snaps his fingers and they went back to heaven.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	7. Back to Heaven

When Mordecai and his guardian angel had poof back they were at heaven again when Mordecai first met his guardian angel and there was still the desk with drawers, cabinets and the typewriter.

Mordecai thinks it not just heaven but it might be his guardian angle office.

They were standing on the clouds and Mordecai was looking kind of sad and the angel notices him looking sad and depress.

Angel - "You ok dude?"

Mordecai - "Yeah."

Angel - "Ok tell me what's wrong."

Mordecai - "It's nothing."

Angel - "Come on dude tell me I'm your guardian angel remember."

Mordecai - "Ok I never realize how things would have change if I was never born."

Angel - "Well that what everybody think when they wish they were never born."

Mordecai - "Really I'm not the only who wish they were never born?"

Angel - "Yeah dude come look."

Mordecai follow the angel to its desk and the angel sat down on chair and opens one of the draws and took out a stack of papers.

Mordecai - "Who that's a lit of papers."

Angel - "Yep and look of them."

Mordecai look threw the papers and saw people who wish they were never born. He look threw them for a while until he saw Rigby, Alina and Alex's name are in the papers."

Mordecai - They even wish they were never born dude?'

Angel - "Yep."

Mordecai - "How did you know dude?"

Angel - "Because I know everything."

Then Mordecai gave him a "you're lying look" and he was crossing his arms until the angel said:

Angel - "Ok I always hang out with their guardian angels."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Angel - "Yep."

Mordecai look threw more of the papers he saw some people wishes did came true.

Mordecai - "Wait these people wishes come true?"

Angel - "Yeah."

Mordecai - "But why man?"

Angel - "Cause when there guardian angel show them what life be like without them. If the people are happy without them then they grant the wish and they don't remember the person."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Then Mordecai look at the papers to see who got there wish to came true and he had a sad look on his face.

Angel - "What did you mean….?'

Then Angel eyes grew a little widens and asks Mordecai:

Angel - "Where going to ask me wishes you that you were never born."

Mordecai - "To be honest with you I was going to ask you that but after what I saw my friends life without me, I decide it not going to happen thanks for showing me dude."

Angel - "No problem.'

Then they heard a big bong and it was a giant clock ringing."

Angel - "It time for you to go back dude."

Mordecai - "Back where?"

Angel - "To earth dude."

Mordecai - "Oh ok. I'm gonna miss you dude."

Angel - "Don't worry about it dude I'll visit you sometimes in your dreams or if knock unconscious."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then Angel was about to snap his fingers again until Mordecai stop from saying:

Mordecai - "Wait wait dude!"

Angel - "What is it Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Before I go back can I ask you something?"

Angel - "Sure what is it dude?"

Mordecai - "Before I go I wanted to ask what it's like flying."

Angel just shrugs and said:

Angel - "Ah it's cool I guess."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Angel - "Yeah."

Then the guardian angel said:

Angel - "Well see you later Mordecai."

Mordecai - "See you later dude."

Then the angel snap his fingers and poof Mordecai out of heaven to put him back into the real world.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new on soon bye!


	8. Waking Up

When Mordecai open his eyes, his vision was unclear. He saw some white spots in front of him, he blinked a few time until his vision was fully clear.

Mordecai saw that he was in the living room lying down on the couch. He was covered with a thick green blanket and his head was on two big white, fluffy pillows.

He looked at the table which had a vase with flowers and a get well card. In the vase's reflection, Mordecai saw that a thick bandage was wrapped around his head.

He sat up a little and saw Rigby sitting in the middle of the table and he was playing a video game.

Mordecai (weakly) -"Rigby?"

Rigby - "Huh?"

He turn and saw Mordecai awake and was sitting up a little.

Rigby - "Mordecai! Thank god you're ok!"

The small raccoon got off the table and started to hug Mordecai. Then he yelled out:

Rigby - "Alex! Alina! Mordecai woke up!"

Both the human and the cat girl ran to the living room and saw Rigby hugging Mordecai.

Alex - "Whoa!"

Alina - "Do you want us to leave or umm…"

Rigby soon stop hugging Mordecai and said:

Rigby - "Nah it's cool."

Mordecai - "How long have I been out?"

Alex - "Only for a couple of hours."

Alina - "We were worried about you."

Mordecai - "Really what happened?"

Rigby - "Well after the argument we had, I left to go back to the house. I felt guilty and told Benson and Skips about it. Then Alex and Alina came and said that they saw you unconscious and the five us drove one of the carts and we saw you on the ground unconscious. We picked you up and drove back to the house. The guys left a minute ago to get some things for your head so it can feel better."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Alex - "And Benson gave you a couple of days off so you can heal."

Mordecai - "Really? What kind of injury do I have?"

Alina - "You only have a big bump on your head, it's badly bruised. Your head will be sore for a couple of days. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion."

Mordecai - "Oh that's good."

He tried to fully sit up but his head started to hurt.

Mordecai - "Ow! Ow."

Rigby - "Take it easy dude, you just got up."

The girls gently pushed Mordecai to lie back down on his pillow and Rigby covered him with the blanket.

Alina - "Yeah, you must have hit your head with a croquet mallet."

Mordecai –(sarcastically) "No, really?"

Alina-(pinches her eyebrows together) "I'm not the one that hurt themselves with_their own_ croquet mallet."

Rigby – "Anyway dude I'm sorry I cheated. I thought about it and you were right, winning isn't everything."

Mordecai - "That's ok dude. Thank god my guardian angel sent me back."

Alina - "Your who?"

Mordecai - "My guardian angel."

Alex - "Mordecai, you were probably dreaming about that while you were knocked out."

Mordecai - "No, it was real and he showed me what life would be like without me and it wasn't good at all."

Rigby - "Really, what was it like?"

Mordecai - "Without me Alex would have never have been brave to stand to bullies like the unicorns. They would take everything from even her clothes so she had to wear a dress."

Alex - "Oh my god!"

Alina - "You're shocked that you would never be brave? And the unicorns would take everything from you?"

Alex - "That too, but mainly me wearing the dress part."

Mordecai - "Anyway, without me Alina would still live with her uncle and treat her like a maid AND he'd get her dad's money in the will."

Alina - "OH GOD! That would NEVER happen to me, I would rather move to a different country and get a new name."

Mordecai- "Oh, and for some reason, everyone in your family was humans."

Alina's tail flicked around nervously and she started to sweat.

Alina- (nervously) "G-gee, I wonder why that h-h-happened? Maybe you were just dreaming. Anyway, can we get on with your story?"

Mordecai –"Ooookay then. Anyway, without me Rigby would have been a robber and he wouldn't have any friends."

Rigby - "That's terrible! I don't wanna rob people and steal stuff nor have no friends at all if it would be lonely (yet that would be cool to have awesome stuff)."

Mordecai - "Well that's what happened."

Rigby - "Mordecai, our lives would never be the same without you."

Alina - "Even if you die."

Alex - "We just want you to die of old age."

Rigby - "Because you're our friend."

Mordecai - "Thanks guys you're the best. I also thank my guardian angel for showing me what the world would be like without me."

Rigby - "Dude, like Alex said before, you were probably dreaming."

Mordecai - "But it was real even my guardian angel hung out with yours."

Alex - "Maybe that hit in the head also messed up your brain."

Alina - "Yeah you're brain probably got rewired or whatever, so you should probably go back to sleep. You might have to sleep down here because of your head trauma."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Rigby - "We'll wake you up for dinner."

Mordecai - "Alright guys."

Then he quickly fell back asleep while the girls went to cook something. Rigby went back to playing video games; they were all glad that Mordecai was ok. Even though he got injured, they were glad that their friend was alright.

**That's the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	9. Mel's life without Mordecai

While Mordecai was asleep his felt like someone was shaking him to wake up.

"_Dude__…__.Come __on __dude __wake __up.__"_

Mordecai eyes open a little and there was his guardian angel sitting on the couch next to his legs.

Mordecai - "huh what are you doing here dude? I thought you already show me how my friend's life is like without me."

Angel - "Me too."

Mordecai - "Huh? What do you mean?"

Angel - "Well according to this when I send you back I forgot to show you another person life without you."

Mordecai - "Really who is this person?"

Angel - "Destiny."

Mordecai - "Destiny? Who's Destiny?"

Angel - "You know Destiny Seville?"

Mordecai - "Oh you mean Mel?"

Angel - "Yeah her I forgot to show you what her life is like without you."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

Then the angel grab Mordecai's wrist and he snap his fingers back to the world without Mordecai.

Mordecai - "Augh I can't believe we are back into this dump."

Angel - "Yeah. Come on I got show what Dest…I mean Mel life is like without you."

Then they flew across town and they saw a really tall sky scraper but like every building it was it was mess up and some of the windows were broken and there were a million people in there working and stuff and they look busy and bored.

Boss - "Ok now we have to do this and this and blah…blah…blah."

Mordecai - "I don't get it dude why are we here?"

Angel - "Because Mel works here man."

Mordecai - "What?"

Angel - "Yeah look."

They both flew up to the skyscraper and saw Mel in an office who is wearing a pink dress and white heels, with her in a bun and was wearing white glasses.

While in the office, Mel was working on the computer and she look bored.

Mordecai - "Why is she working there man?'

Angel - "Because her parents force her to work there."

Mordecai - "What?"

Angel - "Yeah without you around her mom and dad would make her work at an old boring job that's she hate."

Mordecai - "But can't she just quit?"

Angel - "Nope. Her parent tells the boss she can't quit her because if she does her parent will kick her out of town."

Mordecai - "Aw man but how come she is wearing the pink dress she always were black."

Angel - "Well since she got that job her parents force her to wear dresses."

Mordecai - "Aw man that terrible."

Angel - "It's get worse dude."

Then they flew to the middle of the building and saw Mel goes to the snack room to get her self some coffee. Then one of the workers name Bob came into the room.

Bob - "Hey Destiny."

Mel - "Yeah?'

Bob - "I want you to fill out these papers"

He shows her the papers and there were a lot of them."

Mel - "Ok."

Bob - "Oh you need to work over time for this."

Mel - "Whatever."

Mordecai - "I don't get it Mel never works a lot like that and don't do other people work."

Mel - "Well without you Mel wouldn't care and she just do it anyway."

Mordecai - "Oh ok and thank again showing me what my friends life would be like without me."

Angel - "No problem dude ready to go back?"

Mordecai - "Yep."

Then the angel snap Mordecai back into the real world.

That the end of this chapter I'll the new one soon bye!

P.S This chapter mean to be chapter 4 but I forgot to put it sorry about that!


	10. Epilouge

It had been 3 days after what happen but Mordecai still had to wear the gauze bandage around his head and he was still bedridden.

But he was being able to walk around but he can't really listen to loud noise because it will give him a headache.

But since his head starting to feel better he is being able to sleep in room again. Right now it was Rigby day off so the both of them are playing some Strong Johns and Mordecai was winning the game.

Rigby - "Aw man I loss again!"

Mordecai - "Hmph hmph"

Then there was a knock on the door and it open and it was Alex and Alina. Alina had a pharmacy bag and Alex had a burrito and she was eating it and was drinking a bottle of soda.

Alina - "Hey Mordecai here is your pills for your head."

Mordecai - "Thanks."

He took the bag and opens the bottle of pills before he took it he asks Alex:

Mordecai - "Hey dude can I have your soda for a minute."

Alex - "Sure."

She handed him the soda and he took the sip and swallow the pill and then hand it back to her.

Mordecai - "Thanks."

Alex - "No problem."

She continued to eat her food until Rigby ask Alina:

Rigby - "What took you guys so long?"

Alina - "Sorry Alex got hungry so she got a burrito."

Rigby - Why didn't you get me one?"

Alex - "Because you didn't ask."

Rigby - "Can you get me one?"

Alex - "No."

Rigby - "Aw come on!"

Alex - "Dude god made you got two legs and two and you can use them to make your self some food."

Rigby - "But I'm too tired to make a snack."

Mordecai - "Dude your always tired."

Then Mordecai started to yarn and he look like he was about to go to sleep.

Rigby - "Um dude you look tired maybe you should go take a nap, you look tired."

Mordecai - "No I'm not." Then he started yarn.

Alex - "Uh yeah you are."

Alina - "its must had been from the pills."

Mordecai - "I do feel a little tired. Maybe I should take a nap."

Then he started to walk upstairs to his room.

Rigby - "We will wake you up soon."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then he went inside his room, and lay down on his bed cover him self with the blanket and fell asleep.

While he was a sleep he dreams that he was in the living room and nobody was here.

Mordecai - "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Voice - "I am."

Mordecai - "Huh?"

He turns around and it was his guardian angel.

Angel - "What's up Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Oh my god! Dude what are you doing here?

As he fist bump his guardian angel.

Angel - "Nothing I just came here to visit you. I see your head is feeling better."

Mordecai - "Yeah it is."

Angel - "Anyway I'm here to tell you that I'm proud of you."

Mordecai - "What do you mean?"

Angel - "Well it that ever since I show what the world would be like without you, you been nicer to people and tougher to bullies."

Mordecai - Well yeah because I realized that the world would be a nightmare without me."

Angel - "I know dude. Since your improving I see that Rigby is becoming nicer and a little less lazy and some of your friends that aren't really that nice are becoming nicer and less jerkier."

Mordecai - "I know. I just thought the world would be better without me until you came and show me how it would be bad without me."

Angel - "No problem Mordecai. I didn't because I didn't want that to happen. Plus I didn't want you think that you were never born."

Mordecai - "Thanks man. I have to admit if I didn't hit my head with that mallet I would keep on thinking that I was never born."

Angel - "You're welcome and even if you didn't hit your head with the mallet, I still would have showed you what your friends' life would be like without you."

Mordecai - "Really how?"

Angel - "By visiting in your dreams remember?"

Mordecai - "Oh yeah."

Angel - "Well it's time to go back Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Wait before I go back I know I was in your office in heaven, but what it's really like in heaven with those angels and meeting God?"

Angel just shrugs and said:

Angel - "Eh, it's cool."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Angel - "Yeah."

After a short pause the angel said:

Angel - "Well, see you next time Mordecai."

Mordecai - "You too dude."

Then the Angel snap Mordecai back into his room and woke up. He saw that was the only one in his room and then he felt something under his pillow.

Mordecai - "I wonder what it is."

He took it out and saw that it was a card and the card was golden yellow and it had pictures of angels with harps and here were clouds.

He open and said:

Mordecai - "Dear Mordecai, Thank you for understanding how the world would be like without you. I hope that one day your friends' guardian angel might think the same way. Anyway have a good life I hope we see each other again in heaven. See you again in your dream or if you are knock unconscious again. Sincerely, your guardian angel."

Mordecai smiles at this and he put back underneath his pillow and falls back asleep. He will never forgot his guardian angel and what he show him.

End

That the end of this story, I hope you all like it bye!


	11. I Need ideas for a New Story

Hi everyone! This is bg52598 and I know some of you guys like some of my stories and my OC Alex Griffin.

Anyway I know this isn't really much of a chapter and I already finish with my story "It's a Regular Life" but I need your guys help. Because you see I need a new idea of a new story and I can't think of anything.

So if you guys have any ideas, leave a review and I'll read them. If I like one of them, I'll use it for a new story.

Thanks.

P.S If want, I can put your OC in my story if you guys give an idea I like. You just have to give me some information about your OC.


End file.
